


Glitterbomb

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 70s Roller Disco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fun, Glitter, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan and Phil from the YouTube Creators Summit in Spain (Sept 2017). Dan is feeling a little left out while everyone is enjoying themselves until he suddenly gets into it.(I couldn't even THINK about sleep til I got this out of my mind)Dedicated to : Writenstuff (bloosana on tumblr)





	Glitterbomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritenStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/gifts).



"You go ahead, I'll join you in a minute when I have put my skates on".

Dan sighed, taking a minute by himself before he did anything else. 3...2...1... Exhailing, Dan realised he was perfectly safe here. He isn't entirely sure what's metaphorically tripping him up tonight. Was it the fact that Anthony was the only real friend he had here tonight besides Phil? Was it the fact he was in a foreign country and he just wanted to be at home in his browsing position? Or was it even the fact he had to pretend he and Phil were nothing more than Friends despite how romantic and fun 70s roller disco would be as a date. 

Whatever it was, it made the brunette's stomach drop and his head ache. The music so loud that the bass line sounded like it could be running through his veins as the vibrations tricked him into believing it were his heartbeat. The multicoloured disco ball spinning in its place from the centre of the ceiling which made the glitter people had adorned on their faces sparkle and shine. The boy put his skates on as well as one of the ugly 70s themed shirts that smelt like dust and moth balls no matter how many times it had been washed. Dan was just happy it wasn't sweaty and smelled like all the previous people who must have warm it. When he headed over to he glitter booth, which was really no more than a table with glitter and glue on it with two mirrors, Dan suitably created a silver and black crescent moon shape around his left eye. The glitter and sequins making his chocolate brown eyes look so much more inticing and mysterious than they usually did in normal daylight. 

He felt a little better, seeing as his friends had already applied their glitter and sequins and had waded out onto the viscous sea that was the dance floor. He kept his movements slow, knowing that if he were to lose focus and fall or trip whilst on his skates he would look about as graceful as a giraffe on ice whilst falling as heavy as a hippo. Dan pottered out slowly to the edge of the floor, still remaining behind the safety that was the wall separating the seating area from the rink itself. He looked around the room, looking as Casper and Joe were doing their rounds with a camera, heading towards where Phil and Anthony were skating. 

The contented smile on both Phil and Anthony's faces pulled at Dan's heart strings a little. Watching his boyfriend from the sidelines was something he often hated, he liked being close to Phil and being the one to make him laugh. He couldn't help but chuckle when the thought popped into his anxious and dark little mind. "Phil is only having such a good time with Anthony because he looks like me". Dan couldn't help but laugh a little louder now, only realising that Phil and Anthony were skating towards him. Anthony requested they take a photo of the three of them, which suddenly became more like fifteen photographs with various YouTubers who had took it in turns once they had realised what was happening. 

After what felt like forever, the YouTubers seemed to dissipate as it became the trio it once had been: Dan, his loving boyfriend Phil and that awkward third-wheeling Anthony. Trouble is, both boys adored Anthony - but truth be told, they just wanted to enjoy their skating without the worry of videos popping up all over the internet. Anthony was rarely around them though, what with living half way around the world and what-not. Dan couldn't just ignore the guy, could he? 

Phil was smiling his wide, tongue-between-teeth smile that made the boy's insides melt. Encouraging Daniel to the rink as he began to skate. Anthony and Phil were taking it in turns to do tricks and various things to show off to eachother whilst Dan sort of allowed himself to be absorbed by the music, the thump thump thump of the beat going straight through him as he skated with his forearms crossed behind his back, clearly contemplating something. He knew Phil needed some time away from Dan too, considering they were boyfriends, best friends, colleagues, business associates and roommates. He didn't want the dark haired boy getting tired or fed up of him and his seemingly endless supply or inner torment or existential crisis. 

The next thing Dan knew though was a gentle hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. His boyfriend's smiling face popping into view as a smile of his own formed and settled softly. "How are you, bear? You seem really quiet. Wanna come and skate with me?" Dan could only smile, a small nod before shaking off all of the negative thoughts that were in his mind before hand. They skated, took more aesthetic photos and videos for instagram and Twitter and the chestnut haired boy finally relaxed enough to enjoy himself, allowing his personality to drink in the glitter on his face and the disco lights that were cascading and jolting around the room. It was hectic and messy and Dan found himself absolutely loving it. The glitter and sequin detail on his face making him feel beautiful in a way he hadn't imagined. The aesthetic of this evening even reminded him of Phil, the beautiful shine of the glitter, the random colours of the disco ball, the dangerous fun that were skates themselves all creating a beautiful image of his clumsy and creative boyfriend. 

After they finished skating, Dan assisted Phil with taking off the rollerblades that were supposedly stuck on his foot. Pulling it with a loud thud as both boys fell off the bench they'd been sat on, causing themselves (and an array of other YouTubers) to burst into fits of laughter before they stood and departed to hear back to their hotel room, finally a place they could be together away from the cameras and the whispers of their so called 'friends' and other creators


End file.
